Tentação
by Isa-Otome7
Summary: Essa fic n eh minha, eh da minha amiga. foi um presentinho pra mim hihihi *-*' Hentai CielxHannah


Ooi ^_^ depois de séculos resolvo aparecer por aqui HAUSHUASH e com uma fic q n eh minha _ ' essa eh uma fic q a minha amiga fez de presente pra mim. Ela deixou eu publicá-la aqui, entao... espero q gostem ^_^

**Tentação**

Ciel Pov's

Mais um dia de trabalho, bem, pelo menos é o último da semana,sexta. Meu nome é Cie Phantomhive, tenho 25 anos e trabalho na empresa Anafeloz como diretor-chefe, gosto muito do meu trabalho o s.r. Anafeloz confiou em mim sem me conhecer ou algo do tipo no momento que eu precisei e...

-Caolho levanta dai! O chefe está te chamando -Disse é meu melhor amigo e as vezes um rival chato e histérico.

-Hunf...tudo bem

OooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooooOo oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooOo OoOoOooOOOooO

-Ciel é meio constrangedor lhe pedir isso mas...eu esqueci alguns contratos em minha casa e como irei viajar e ficar 2 dias foras poderia ir pegá-los para mim?Daqui eu irei imediatamente para os ...posso contar com você? -Disse o Agni sorrindo gentilmente.

-É claro s.r. - Disse Ciel com um sorriso no rosto

-Sabia que podia contar com você . Eu mandei uma mensagem para minha filha, ela vai lhe dizer onde está.

-Ótimo então passarei lá de tarde para pegar está bem?

-Perfeitamente, avisarei a ela.

OooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO ooooOoOooOoOOooOoOooooOoOoOo OoOOoOooooOoO

meio

-Hee então você vai no apartamento do chefe? Eu ouvir dizer que a filha dele tem...enormes dotes divinos -Disse Alois rindo meio sádico.

-E mais nova também, vai cuidar do seu trabalho e eu cuido do meu oxigenada. Disse Ciel fingindo não ligar muito.

-Ata falou o lembro daquele dia...

-Chega eu estou indo. Até Trancy. -Disse Ciel saindo da sala meio rápido.

oOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOooOOOoOoOoO OoOoooOOooOooOOOOOOOoOoooOOO OOoooOooooooOoOoOoOOoo

Hannah Pov's

Hnn que sono. A festa de ontem acabou Hannah Anafeloz eu tenho 19 anos e estou morta de por causa de um telefonema de meu pai,dizendo que um amigo ou empregado dele viria aqui amanhã...ou era hoje? Bem é amanha com certeza então eu irei tomar banho sem me preocupar.

DING DONG

-Hnn..? Papai deve ter esquecido a chave...ou deve ser o Soma...-Disse Hannah se enrolando na toalha indo até a porta abrindo- Esque...!

OoOOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOO oOoOooooOOoOooooooOoOooOoOOo OOoOooOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoooooOo

Ciel Povs

-Alô Sebastian? Não sei se vou poder te acompanhar naquela festa hoje é porque...-Disse Ciel percebendo a porta ser aberta se assustando- !

-V-você é o empregado de meu pai ? -Disse Hannah corada e constrangida-

-Sim...Sebastian eu tenho que desligar...-Disse Ciel desligando o telefone voltando atenção na Hannah.- Que..gostosa

-Er Desculpe atende-lo assim mas...pensei que só viria amanhã -Disse Hannah dando espaço para ele entrar o olhando mordendo levemente os lábios- Venha eu lhe levarei até o escritório de meu pai.

OooOoOooOoooOoOoOooOOoooOOOo OOoOooOoOOooOoOooOoOoOOoOOoO OoOoOOoOOOOoo

Hannah Pov's

Como é atraente...como seria na minha cama? Que estou pensando, perdendo a cabeça como sempre mas... a minha curiosidade acabará me matando.

-Então são só estes aqui? -Disse Ciel a olhando com certa admiração

-Ahh sim! -Disse Hannah o olhando- o sr não gostaria de..comer algo?

- Claro que sim você na minha cama -Ciel balançou a cabeça rapidamente- N-não,não quero incomodar. -Disse ele sorrindo-

-Não seria inco...-Disse Hannah se aproximando e tropeçando propositalmente caindo encima de Ciel corando um pouco e soltando levemente a toalha- D-d-desculpe! -Disse ela fingindo estar tentando se levantar-

OooOoOOooOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOoo OoooOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOoooOo OoOoOOoOoOoO

Ciel Pov's

Que filha da mãe! Me provocando assim e que...que peitos são esses?! Quantos anos essa menina tem? Não posso transar com a filha do meu chefe...não posso. Ou posso?

-Err v-você está bem Srta.? -Disse Ciel tentando levanta-la sem jeito olhando o decote dela ficando um pouco excitando mordendo os lábios.

-S-sim...-Disse Hannah olhando a expressão dele se divertindo e colocando uma perna entre as dele- O-o que foi s.r.?

Que mulher tentadora...me provocando assim..eu irei provoca-la também...Srta.

-Nada Srta...hn qual é seu nome? -Disse Ciel dando um aperto bem forte no bumbum dela ficando mais excitado ainda-

-Hn! H-hannah e o seu..? -Disse Hannah mordendo os lábios corando levemente-

-Ciel...-Disse Ciel puxando o rosto de Hannah rapidamente começando a beijar com toda voracidade dando mais apertos no bumbum dela puxando a toalha bem levemente enquanto toca um dos seus seios da mesma ficando mais excitado começando a apalpar gostando enquanto Hannah gemia baixo retribuindo o beijo de Ciel sem jeito corando puxando o cabelo dele arranhando-o um pouco mexendo a perna lentamente na calça dele enquanto o mesmo soltava um gemido meio alto puxando-a depois encostando ela na parede vendo a toalha cair olhando o corpo de Hannah adorando o que vê corando um pouco ainda a beijando e adentrando lentamente a lingua na boca dela mexendo-a e lambendo sem jeito adorando

-Hnn n-n-não vale! -Disse Hannah soltando gemidos entrelaçando as pernas na cintura de Ciel sem jeito apertando minha intimidade na calça dele soltando um suspiro e um gemido alto- v-vc ainda ta vestido -Disse ela fazendo bico mordendo levemente um dos lábios dele tentando desabotoar camisa do mesmo enquanto ele gemia segurando as pernas dela me esfregando em na Hannah se arrepiando de prazer ajudando-a a desabotoar a minha camisa enquanto mordia o mamilo dela com certa força começando a mamar se deliciando e gemia o nome dele meio alto puxando o cabelo de Ciel pressionando mais a intimidade da mesma na calça dele sentindo ela apertar arfando dando uma mordida na orelha de Ciel deixava escapar um gemido alto mordendo com mais força e lambendo por dentro apertando mais minha calça nela excitado se arrepiando todo encostando um dedo na intimidade dela bem lentamente corado e movimentando o dedo ouvindo-a a soltar um gritinho de prazer enquanto a mesma puxava e arranhava a costa de Ciel corada, tentando abrir a calça dele sem jeito sentindo ficar úmida.

-Hnn - Ciel gemia abrindo o ziper da sua calça sem jeito e esfregando o meu membro dele na Hannah bem rapidamente soltando gemidos mais alto te apertando- Ahn!

-Ahn! Pra um baixinho é bem grande - Disse Hannah rindo baixinho suspirando e arfando.

-E-eu não sou baixinho. -Disse Ciel meio irritado começando a introduzir o membro dele sentindo úmida gemendo simultaneamente e Hannah soltou um grito se agarrando em Ciel apertando os olhos enquanto o mesmo a preenchendo-a por completa se movendo lentamente dentro dela enquanto ela puxava o rosto dele sem jeito começando a beijá-lo lentamente fechando os gemia alto começando a aumentar as investidas não contendo mais os gemidos.

-S-s-seu safado! -Disse Hannah entre gemidos altos começando a arranhar a costa de Ciel com força enquanto ele cravava as unhas nos braços dela começando a ter um orgamo a preenchendo toda vendo-a gritar arfando encostando os lábios nos dela sem jeito a olhando meio constrangido.

-Hn... Srta...foi uma bela refeição -Disse Ciel começando a ri meio baixo.

-Pervertido... -Disse ela corando e mordendo os lábios- Quando virá me visitar de novo?-Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Quando a Srta quiser.


End file.
